Flavia (CreationBeTheWorld23's universe)
Liberty "Flavia" Darson (b. 18th January 2002) is a Brazilian-Kuboian recording artist and internet personality, who has over 9 million subscribers on YouTube and has been on multiple international hits. She is known for being the daughter of Assa Darson, and for being signed to Favelopia on her eighth birthday. Early life Liberty was born at 3:13a.m. on 18th January 2002 in Salvador, Brazil. Her father is Brazilian singer Assa Darson, whilst her mother, Sifre Crows, was a Kuboian model. Liberty is named after Liberty City, a city which her mother spent most of her childhood in. Liberty spent the first three years of her life in Salvador. In 2005, when Liberty’s parents divorced, she moved with her mother to Meifahrn, Kuboia. She only lived there for a half a year until she was moved back in with her father, however, due to her mother neglecting her. Since Liberty’s early childhood was very hectic, with her barely attending school, her father decided to sign her onto Favelopia for her eighth birthday, in order to keep her out of trouble and allow her to express her feelings in songs. As her father was already a good friend with the label’s founder, Mask Torn, she was signed for free. Personal life Liberty and her father moved back to Kuboia in June 2010. As of 2018, the two live in her father’s mansion in the Kuboian Borders, with a butler. Liberty coined her nickname, Flavia, in April 2009. Talking about coming up with her nickname, she stated ”I was surfing the internet, looking for names. I saw Flavia, and I liked it.” Mother’s death On 25th November 2017, it was reported that Liberty’s mother, Sifre, had died in her sleep at the age of 59, due to drug misuse. Talking about her mother’s death, Liberty showed little emotion, stating that she ”didn’t really like her mum”. Sifre’s funeral was held on the 28th that month, with Liberty breaking down into tears when she was called to speak. Liberty has stated that a song dedicated to her mother will be released sometime in Spring 2018. Controversy and criticism Liberty as a whole has been criticised in the media, with several well-known celebrities passing her off as extremely egotistical, insensitive towards most people and a frequent bragger. Juicebox Awards During the Juicebox Awards 2014, Liberty won the award for "Best New Rapper". However, it was reported the next day that 52.8% of her votes were her own. Since this was technically not against the rules, Liberty got to keep her award, much to the media’s disbelief. Liberty released a freestyle song, "Awards", in October 2014, referencing the case. undecided Awards During an award show in the United States, Liberty was slapped in the face by Zara Dawson for bragging about being the “best” rapper. 2014 fistfight On 17th June 2014, Liberty got involved in a fistfight with a Jetanie schoolgirl. According to Liberty, the girl was using racial insults towards her and ridiculing her career. The girl’s identity was kept confidential for legal reasons. Further controversy occured when an early version of Liberty’s song "Dare To Be" referenced the fight. In the final version of the song, the lyrics were omitted, an agreement Liberty made with her father. Discography Studio albums Collaborative albums Singles As lead artist Promotional singles Category:Fictional artists Category:2002 Category:2002 births Category:Kuboia